Thank God I Found You
by mrbangyongguk
Summary: I'd give up everything, before I'd separate myself from you.-Miaka to Tamahome Miaka finds herself spending her vacation in her mom's hometown, far, far away from home. She find love there, but realizes they're too far away! What will happen to them? R
1. Chapter 1 Just getting ready

HELLLLOOOOO READERS!

FINALLY! I'M BACK! :

I'm so sorry. I haven't finished my other Fic for La'Corda yet!

It's because it's so looong! :))

This story is prolly shorter, so, Imma do this first. So I can finally finish a Fic.

I guess I should've started with a shorter Fic for my first story. =\

Anyway, hope you like this! :-bd

This is a MiakaxTamahome Fic, even though I'm a Tasuki fan. So, whatevuuuurhhh! Let's start on a new story! B-)

ENJOY! :-D

**MAY 2, 2010; Sunday.**

**MIAKA'S POV:**

It was like any other, ordinary vacation day.

Hi!

My name's Miaka. And when the school year comes, I'll be a freshman in High School. FINALLY. Nothing special, just ordinary.

It was so early in the morning, if I might guess, I think it's around 5 am.

My sweat kept of rolling down from my forehead, almost like Niagra falls.

Someone must've closed the aircon, WHAT THE HELL?

I sighed, for it only meant one thing.

For as long as I can remember, days like this one happens around twice or thrice in my whole summer vacation.

I can distinguish, label, or name this day as,

"The day when I go to my mother's hometown…"

I never "LOVED" that place; I suppose you can say I only "LIKE" it.

Considering the fact that when I was there 2 years ago, my ex-boyfriend practically broke up with me. WOW.

We'd probably stay there for a week or two, and gave a second sigh while thinking to myself,

"_This is going to be a boring day, I can tell…"_

I sat straight up, & squinted my eyes as light come from my slowly opening door.

My mom's older sister barged in without knocking, as usual.

"_Rise and shine, Miaka dear! Are you ready to leave?"_

She blurted out; unaware that Yui was beside me almost half-awake.

I, myself got startled by Auntie's shouting, and without having to think twice, gave out a loud "_SHHHHHH!"_

Quickly, she turned to see what all the Shhh-ing was all about, & I grumpily pointed at my bestfriend.

I smiled to her, and gave her a small giggle.

She tiptoed out of the room, and mouthed the words, "_Sorry…" _as she quietly closed the door.

I stared at Yui for a moment, and she seemed to feel someone was staring at her; she slowly opened her eyes.

"_Morning, sleepyhead." _ I whispered.

"_Auntie's already here, we better get ready."_

Upon hearing this, her eyes popped and she jumped out of bed, as if she hadn't just woken up at all.

Yui, being with me in that "place" was the only thing I looked forward to. Besides seeing grandpa, of course.

Oh how I wished I was as enthusiastic as Yui.

"_Yay! Finally! I get to see a place besides this dirty city! Ahhhhh. A break from the city life, let's say."_

Yui jumped.

I scratched my head & sighed.

"_You know, Yui. It's not that great. The main reason why I took you with me is because we're both volleyball players. We're going to be playing volleyball in the league there. I just thought it might be good exercise for us. We're getting fatter, you know." _I explained properly, and giggled at the fatter part.

Yui quickly ran to the mirror and yelled,

"_Omg, I'm getting fatter?_

I laughed and rolled around the messy bed, only making it messier than before.

She laughed along with me, and there was awkward silence.

Yui then became serious.

"_Can you atleast, show me some interest or appreciation for your mother's hometown? You WERE born there, and even stayed there until you were 4 years old. I can't help giving much thought and having so much on confusion on why you hate that place so much. I mean, not "love" it that much."_

I looked at Yui and sadness filled my face.

I faced her, & gave her a big, big hug.

"_I'm sorry, Yui. I promise, I'll try my hardest to make this a fun trip with you."_

She hugged me back and whispered thanks. I love my best friend so much, I know I'll be able to get through his.

Then again, I missed grandpa. I imagined him in out front yard, sitting on his favorite seat, & taking in the fresh air.

Grandpa was actually something that I am going to look forward to, in this trip.

I sighed, and said to myself,

"_**I hope this turns out to be a wonderful day…"**_

**Same day;**

**TAMAHOME'S POV:**

***RING!*******

There it goes, my alarm clock.

Without any hesitation, I quickly got up and approached the mirror.

I looked at my reflection, and run my fingers through my hair.

"_Okay, Tamahome. Today's the day. The day of the first game of the Finals. I better do well. And coach's coming today, too." _ I thought to myself.

Just as I was about jump back to bed, realizing I woke up a little too early, I hear a sudden yelling.

"_Tamahome! Tamahomeeeeeeeee!" _ I knew it was my father, and came down rushing.

There I saw Chuei with Shunkei preparing some pancakes and my father sitting down at the end of the table with his daily newspaper, looking finer than I expected.

"_What's wrong, dad?" _I asked, completely puzzled.

"_Well. Nothing, really. I just wanted you to have breakfast with us. Lately we haven't been eating as a family, so I called you down early. You've been too busy training for your basketball finals, Yuiren's missing you so bad."_

I felt bad, and sighed. I can sense it, I looked sad.

"_Big brother?" _

I saw Yuiren, still in her PJ's dragging the bear I bought her last Christmas.

My sister looked as cute as ever!

"_Are you going to leave now?" _ she asked, with the most pitiful face.

I went to her and hugged her as tight as I can without of course, crushing her.

I whispered in her ears I know the words she's always loved hearing,

"_No, Yuiren. Big brother's not leaving yet. I'm staying here for a while. But you gotta understand I gotta go later, okay?"_

I gave her a cordial smile.

She seemed to understand, and she nodded.

I carried her, and let her sit down on her chair ready to eat breakfast.

Gyokuran followed in after her, and I told her the same thing.

And there, father's wish came true. We were all eating our meals together.

As we quietly sat, I started a conversation.

"_How are you feeling, dad? _

Dad put down his newspaper on the floor, and smiled at me.

"_I feel completely fine, Tamahome. There's nothing to worry about. Thanks to your friend, I'm feeling well now."_

"_That's great. I hope you heal completely sooner."_

And we smiled at each other.

Since my mother died, Dad fell greatly ill. Thanks to my teammate, Mistukake, who's currently studying medicine in college, dad's feeling better and better everyday.

Then, Chuei suddenly choked on his pancake.

I quickly gave him water and laughed.

"_Chew, kiddo. Chew your food before you swallow…"_

And we all laughed.

"_But… I did, Big brother! I don't know how, but yeah. Anyway, today's the big day, right big brother? Your first game for Finals?"_

"_Yes. I'm glad you remembered."_

Yuiren put down his fork and turned to dad.

"_You will let us see big brother's game tonight, right dad?"_

She gave dad her puppy-dog eyes look, which he knew he could never say no to.

"_Ooooooh! Of course you can, dear! We're going to cheer on your brother later!"_

Yuiren felt satisfied, then.

After breakfast, I volunteered to wash the dishes, since Chuei and Shunkei did all the cooking. I looked at the window while I scrubbed the remaining bits and pieces of the pancakes on the pan that Chuei used.

Then I heard someone shouting from our front door.

"_A visitor?... this early? Wonder who that could be."_

I shouted wait, as I rinsed the last dish, and dried my hands on the hand towel.

I ran to the door, hearing a lot of knocking.

As I opened the door, there, I saw my tall, carrot-orange-haired team captain, Tasuki.

"_Hey Tama! You ready for today's big day!" _ he greeted with again, that silly grin on his face.

I sighed, and slapped my head.

"_Geez, Tasuki. It's too early. Can you atleast gimme a break?"_

I gave him a confident look, telling him not to worry, 'cause we'll surely do well.

His face turned dead serious.

"_Don't act like we've never lost to team Seiryu before, Tamahome. They're quites strong, and we both know that."_

Ah, SEIRYU. It's been the same for the past 4 years, my team and 'their' team battling at the championship.

They won on the first and second year, and we won on the third and fourth.

And this year, we're looking forward to a THREEpeat.

A back-to-back-to-back champion title.

I understood what captain meant, and got my things and clothes for our team's daily morning jog and training.

I sighed, and said to myself,

"_**I hope this turns out to be a wonderful day…"**_

Okay, dudes!

That's it for now!

Tune in for the next chapter!

I'm sorry; nothing much happened in this chapter, I promise I'll be making more awesome scenes on the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Hope I can keep ya entertained till I finish this Fic.

R&R, Honey. Thanks!

-ChocoCoveredSunshine o.o


	2. Chapter 2 I fell from the sight of you

Hellloooo! :-h

Welcome to the second chapter of my second story!

So, here's a recap. Miaka's going to her mom's hometown, with ther bestfriend, Yui, & his brother, Keisuke.

There in her mom's hometown lives Tama, and all his basketball teammates, which are the members of the suzaku seven.

I don't want anyone to get confused, so there. :]

Thanks to **DAIANAPOTTER **, from whom I got my first comment on the first day my story was posted.

Don't worry, Diana, there's more to come!

Okay. As I said in my prev. chapter, Imma put more 'scenes' or 'thinggies' in this chapter, cause seriously, nothing really much happened.

Hope I keep ya entertained throughout my story!

Enough of this ljsdasldjka, LET'S START!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**MAY 2, 2010; Sunday afternoon.**

**MIAKA'S POV:**

Oh good Lord! Finally, we've made it, after 3 hours of staying inside the bus.

Traffic jam was heavy, and it was so hot inside!

And YES, the bus was air-conditioned.

It was 10 am, and I was starving.

My grandpa opened the gate for us, and I almost teared up.

I missed him so badly, I didn't think seeing him, in this moment would be THAT emotional to me.

I ran to him, dropping all my bags, and hugged him.

"_I missed you so much, grandpa!"_

I squealed.

He came to hug me back, really tight and whispered in my ears,

"_I missed you, too, Miaka dear. I didn't think I'd be able to see you again after the Christmas party 5 moths ago. I'm glad you're back."_

This was a moment no words could explain, I was filled with so much happiness, that I forgot I had my bestfriend with me.

When I got back up on my feet, I went back to Yui, and took her hand.

I led her to grandpa, and grinned.

"_Ahh. You must be the young lady who's been taking care of my Miaka. Pleased to meet you, miss Yui."_

Yui was flattered, and blushed.

"_Nice to meet you, too, sir! Miaka can be a handful sometimes, but I always manage to keep up with her."_ Yui joked.

Keisuke came in, looking haggard with all the bags he's been carrying.

"_You can atleast help me with YOUR bags…" he teased us._

"_Oh, I almost forgot. Grandpa, big brother's with us. Keisuke."_

Grandpa looked straight with his narrow eyes and smiled.

"_You have grown to be a responsible man, Keisuke. Keep it up!"_

Keisuke giggled.

We settled in, and I showed the room Yui and I will be staying in.

We put all our bags on the corner, and jumped on the bed.

"_This is incredible, Miaka. You, me, without our parents. Finally we have some bonding time."_

Yui said, very happy.

I realized then, that I had to make this fun for the both of us, as it seemed really important to her.

"_Yeah…" _ I whispered under my breath, as I dozed off.

**NORMAL POV:**

As Yui and Miaka took a nap, Keisuke went out in front of our gate, seeming to be waiting for something.

He crossed his arms, and waited.

He looked at his watch, and murmured to himself,

"_It's about time they pass through here… hmmm." _

A distant sound of "1-2" chanting disturbed his thoughts.

Keisuke snapped.

"_They're here! Finally!"_

Coming from the left, a group of people, who seemed to be having a jog, came Keisuke's way.

And Keisuke seemed to know this people, as he ran to meet them.

"_Oh? Hey you guys! It's coach!" _ Chiriko, one of the people jogging, shouted from the front of their group.

Keisuke waved at them, with a grin on his face.

As Keisuke met with them, he had to catch up with his breath, first.

"_H-He-Hey gu-gu-ys. Ho-w've you a-ll been?_"

He said, still panting.

"_Hey coach! We've all been great. But we'd expect you'd be coming a lot more later than this."_

He scratched his head in agreement to what Tasuki said.

"_Well, yeah. But I'm with my sister and her bestfriend now, so we came a little early."_ Keisuke explained.

Tasuki's eyes widened upon hearing this.

And a smirk formed on his face.

"_Say… Your sister's 17, right? And I bet he's just as good looking as you are, Coach!" _ Kesiuke exclaimed, meaning only half of what he said.

Keisuke frowned.

"_Oh no you don't! But. Hey. I'm better looking than she is, that's for sure. Hehe!"_

Keisuke joked around.

Keisuke offered them to stay for a break from their training, so they all agreed.

They all stayed outside, on our front yard. Grandpa was out taking a walk, so we had the whole house to ourselves.

Keisuke wanted to make snacks, but was afraid to do anything since the only thing he's ever learned to cook is cup ramen.

And trust me, cup ramen is not even a dish, and doesn't require that much cooking, either.

So he thought of an idea of having Yui and Miaka help out on the kitchen.

He saw the two; lying next to each other, sound asleep.

He tiptoed to Miaka, and closed in to her ear.

"_Hey. Can you please do me a favor?" _he whispered.

Miaka slowly opened her eyes, and was terrified of what I saw.

I screamed so loud of fright, I hear my scream echoing throughout the whole house!

What could be so terrifying that I did that?

KEISUKE'S FACE.

I instantly threw all the pillows I could reach at him.

"_Hey, hey stop it!" _ he pleaded.

When I realized it was him, I stopped launching pillows.

"_WHAT'S THE BIG IDEAA SCARING ME LIKE THAT! HUH! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"_

"_GEEZ! Sorry. I was just asking you for a little favor, that's all!" _ Keisuke explained.

After hearing what he had to say, Miaka agreed, and woke up Yui to help her.

So they started out in the kitchen, just the two of them.

**TAMAHOME'S POV:**

The sweat continued to roll down from my forehead, as we continued to jog around town.

We bumped in to some of Suzaku supporters, and they wished us luck on our game later.

I looked up at the sky, and the rays of the light I felt on my sticky skin.

I looked at my wrist and smiled to myself as I saw the dark blue wristband one of the announcers later in our game gave me.

Ah, her name is Soi. Reddish-brown hair, blue eyes and those mysterious smiles she gives. I don't like her (I think) I guess you can say; I'm just attracted, or infatuated by her.

She'd always stand straight on the stage, and announce with poise.

Every time she introduces me and says my name during games, chills run through my spine.

Ah, Soi. We never know, maybe she'll be mine someday.

I laughed by myself on my weird thoughts.

I started to focus on training, jogging.

"_Alright, annnndddddd, LEFT TURN!" _ I heard my captain yell and the rest of the team yelled YES in return.

Jogging straight, we came across our captain, Keisuke! What a big surprise.

He asked us how we've all been, catching his breath.

Tasuki was the one who talked with him, and I was in the back so I couldn't hear them clearly.

The last thing I heard was about some 17-year-old sister looking like Keisuke and taking a break from jogging at his place.

So we all agreed to take a break.

We settled in on the front yard.

They had a cozy home, and lots of trees and plants were in their front yard.

The plants looked very taken care of, wow. More like a garden to me.

Keisuke told us to wait for a short while, and told us he'd be preparing snacks.

So the whole team consisting of 7 men occupied the whole table set, waited patiently.

Tasuki started a conversation.

"_Listen up, guys. The team we're facing later this evening is no joke. Before we got our title two years ago, they held unto it. And I don't think that they'd give up that easily, too." _

He had a dead serious face, a kind of face that little kids would be afraid from.

"_We know, captain. But we won't lose that easily. And YOU, of all people should know that." _I said, trying to calm the tense atmosphere we had.

It worked, but not totally.

"_I know, and I couldn't keep myself focused with Soi watching me." _Nuriko said teasingly, that's what broke the serious atmosphere to zero.

We all laughed.

"_What? You guys we're all so serious. You should've seen the looks on your faces; you act like Tasuki's some ugly ghost or something."_

Tasuki went over to Nuriko to hit him, but failed. He ended up hitting the chair, and hurt himself.

We all laughed at the sight of captain hurting himself because of his stupidity.

"_My point is, you guys. Cmon! We can do this. We did it before, we can do it again!" _

Nuriko encouraged us all with his words, and we were determined like never before.

There was awkward silence.

"_Speaking of…"_

Hotohori was cut off by a sudden shriek we heard.

"_What in the world was that?" _Chihiri started.

We all shrugged, and hoped everything was all right inside.

"_As I was saying, before I was interrupted, what's up with you and Soi, TAMA?"_

I was being teased; I get it. I was the second youngest in the team. And Chiriko is the youngest. He's only 15, and I'm 18.

"_Nothing's going on, guys. Seriously."_

I chuckled.

They all started to punch me jokingly, and started to mess with my hair.

They were like my big brothers. And there, I felt happiness. :)

Then, all the happiness went into my bladder.

I had to pee!

When I got inside the house, I was like WHOA.

It was enormous.

I saw Keisuke, and asked where the bathroom was.

"_The door right before the kitchen. To the right."_

So I rushed in, and found the door.

Nature's call!

**NORMAL POV:**

Miaka & Yui were preparing food inside the kitchen.

Yui cooked the ingredients that were to be put inside the sandwiches.

And Miaka put them in the sandwiches neatly, with design.

After finishing a batch, Miaka went to the players outside, to serve it to them.

Miaka peeked in, before showing herself to them.

She took a deep breath, and went outside.

Everybody was laughing, and they all stopped and stared to see who was standing there, with a tray full of snacks.

They all gasped at the beautiful sight they saw.

Tasuki, Nuriko and Hotohori's mouth fell open.

Getting all the attention she didn't want, she turned red with embarrassment as she laid the tray in front of them.

And she scurried inside the house.

After taking in what they saw, they all turned to Keisuke, who was contenting himself with the delicious food her sister had prepared.

"_Huh? Whaf uf guys?" _He asked, while he stuffed in a whole sandwich in his mouth.

"_THAT's YOUR SISTER?" _Tasuki firmly asked, giving diction to the word "THAT".

"_Yes, why?" _he replied.

"_THATCUTE GIRL LOOKS NOTHING LIKE YOU, CAPTAIN!"_

They all teased him.

Then, Tamahome went outside, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"_You just missed the cutest angel that ever lived on earth, that unfortunately happens to be captain's sister." _Hotohori exaggerated.

I didn't mind them, knowing that there couldn't be anyone much more prettier than Soi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SAME DAY; 6PM; TIME OF THE FINALS.**

**NORMAL POV:**

Since Tama was inside the bathroom, and everybody else saw Miaka, they never saw each other. YET.

Keisuke thought that it'd be great if Miaka and Yui saw the court where they'll be playing volleyball in, so he asked them to tag along with him and the Suzaku team.

And of course, cheer on them, and watch his big brother's team play.

It started when they came; it was already the second half.

Miaka stared carefully unto the Suzaku team's players and saw the names:

Tamahome- number 4

Tasuki- number 24

Nuriko- number 16

Chichiri- number 11

And Hotohori- number 29.

(Names and numbers on their jersey)

And right then, the ball was on their team.

Tamahome guy was holding the ball.

Miaka stared, and stared. And soon, she started to space out, still staring at Tamahome.

She was unaware of this.

Tamahome must've realized that someone was staring at him, and he looked at Miaka.

Seeing this redheaded chick staring at her, he tripped and lost the ball.

He was amazed. 3

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I guess you can say, he already fell for Miaka?

TEEHEE! Not telling! :P

YAY! Finished chapter 2! :D

Sorry the last part was kinda rushed!

I PROMISE, I'll make it up on the next chapter.

Finally. I worked on this for hours, hope ya can appreciate itttt!

Thanks for reading.

And oh yes.

I'm going to be gone for three days, so please expect the next chapter after 3 days. ;)

I'm really sorry! But I will try and update as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading!  
tune in for the next chapter, where they formally meet. ;)

R&R, honey. Thanks!

-ChocoCoveredSunshine o.o


End file.
